ed_edd_n_eddy_location_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
Peach Creek
]] Peach Creek also known as The Town of Peach Creek or Peach Creek Town '''is a suburban town in development that owns the property of Peach Creek Estates and The Peach Orchard. Apart from the history of Peach Creek's founding there's almost nothing else that is known about Peach Creek. Peach Creek's Skyline briefly appeared only in '''Ed, Edd N Eddy's Big Picture Show. Other Locations in Peach Creek *Peach Creek Main Street *Peach Creek Jr. High *Downtown Peach Creek *Peach Creek Seawall *Peach Creek Districts Coat of Arms What is most likely The Peach Creek Coat of Arms was shown several times in the background, during Season 5. It was shown in This Won't Hurt an Ed on Edd's Nurse Assistant Card, incorporated into the Peach Creek Jr. High logo. Also made a appearance in Smile for the Ed, on the Peach Creek Band Note books and on the drum set. PCCoatofArms1.PNG|Peach Creek Coat of Arms PCCoatofArms2.png||Possible version of The Peach Creek Coat of Arms PCCoatofArms3.png|Possible version of The Peach Creek Coat of Arms PCJrHighLogoWhite.PNG|Peach Creek Jr. High Logo with The Peach Creek Coat of Arms incorporated Name Discrepancy Peach Creek gets it's name from it's famous Peach Creek Peaches grown in The Peach Orchard and from the body of water called The Creek that flows through Peach Creek and Peach Creek Estates. Local Fruit The fruit that Peach Creek widely plants and grows is the peach. All the peaches are grown in The Peach Orchard witch is outside Peach Creek Estates. Waterways There is a body of water called The Creek that flows through Peach Creek and Peach Creek Estates. The Creek flows into The Swimming Hole. Relationship with Lemon Brook Peach Creek is very rivalry with Lemon Brook. Both tows hate each other and try to prove witch one's better, due to the fact that both tows are almost identical. Peach Creek's Geographical Whereabouts According to Danny Antonucci - Peach Creek is like Rolf's Homeland - in an unknown location. While there is no definitive answer for where Peach Creek is located, we are given many clues throughout the series to give us a general idea of where the town may be. *Although the show being of Canadian origin and items referencing Canada, appeared throughout the show, it was confirmed by the series creator Danny Antonucci, that the show takes place in the United States of America. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, the Eds camp out at "Lake Garcia State Park." This confirms that they live in the United States. Lake Garcia is also a real place in Florida, but that is likely a coincidence. *A major theme of the show is quarters and money in general. The characters use American currency, further proof of the United States setting. *In 'A Pinch to Grow an Ed', when the Eds fall from space to Peach Creek, they are shown falling towards the east coast of the United States. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, the big city is next to the ocean, suggesting that 'A Pinch to Grow an Ed's east coast claim was canon. *In 'A Town Called Ed', we learn that Peach Creek was founded 300 years ago by pilgrims, which would suggest that it's in Georgia, also supporting that it's on the East Coast of the United States. *Georgia is named The Peach State, further confirming Peach Creek being in Georgia. *In Cool Hand Ed, it was revealed, that Peach Creek is a mountainous town, Georgia has mountains. *It has been seen on the show, that Peach Creek gets decent snowfalls during winter, and desert patches outside of town, pointing out, that Peach Creek is in the north of Georgia. *Characters from the show (apart from Rolf) don't have a southern accent, further confirming the North Georgia setting, as most north Georgian communities don't have southern accents. *A poster seen in Peach Creek Jr. High, advertises cleanup of The Peach Creek Shore, further confirming, that Peach Creek is a coastal town. *With this information, according to the map of Georgia, Peach Creek is a coastal, mountainous town, located in North East Georgia, near the coast, United States of America. Peach Creek History According to the historical book Fort Peach Creek, that Peach Creek was founded over 300 years ago by Eddy's ancestors that claimed the land where they started their business. But later Eddy's ancestors had to sign the Peach Creek land over to the Kanker sisters ancestor- Lord Kanker with who they lost Peach Creek in a gambling match. Other books that include the history of Peach Creek, that were shown in Edd's list were: History for Talented Student, Why Pilgrims Were Awesome?, Four Easy Steps to Building a Fort, Thomas Dickie: A Pioneer's Story ''and ''Peach Creek: Back in the Day. Fort Peach Creek.png|The Book- Fort Peach Creek Fort Peach Creek 1.png|Eddy's Ansestors- the first ones to set foot in Peach Creek Fort Peach Creek 2.png|The Peach Creek Farm Fort Peach Creek 3.png|A stand- Peach Creek Trading Post with peach products Fort Peach Creek 4.png|Eddy's Ansestors having diner 1111111111111111111111.PNG|Other Books about the history of Peach Creek that were unavailable to the Eds, for their Peach Creek History Assignment Category:Towns